Trip to 'Pinas
by dilang-anghel
Summary: Paano kung maisipan nila Haruka at Michiru na pumunta sa Pilipinas?
1. trip to pinas

Disclaimer: Di ko pag-aari sina Haruka at Michiru. (hehe, wish ko lang.)

Paunang ek-ek: one hot boring day.. naisip kong magsulat ng kuwento. (in short, katuwaan lang kekeke.) sana'y maibigan niyo. salamat pu. bow.

Akda ni: dilang-anghel

* * *

**Trip to 'Pinas**

"Sir, saan po sila?" tanong ng taxi driver sa dalawang dayuhan na nakaupo sa backseat. Ang isa ay matangkad na may maiksing ginintuang buhok at may mukhang makalaglag salawal na halos lahat ng kababaihan sa airport ng NAIA ay napapalingon ng dahil sa kanya. Daig pa niya ang kasikatan ng mga artistang di nagbabayad ng tax.

"Eto," ani ni Haruka sabay abot ng isang papel na may address. Nakasuot siya ng long sleeved yellow polo shirt na may black vest at itim na slacks.

Napangiti ang driver ng kunin ang papel. "Ay, sorry, akala ko po lalaki kayo."

"Okay lang yun, manong," ani ng katabi ni Haruka na isa namang napakagandang babae na may mala-alon na buhok. Ang taglay naman niyang karikitan ay tila ba nakapang-aakit at halos lahat ata ng kalalakihan ay napapanganga sa kanyang pagdaan kanina sa paliparan. Malamang isa sa kanila iniisip siyang i-front cover sa FHM magazine. "Kahit saan kami magpunta lagi siyang napagkakamalan," hirit pa ni Michiru nang nakangisi. Suot naman niya ay short sleeved pero tight fitted na sea green blouse at paldang pencil cut na dark green ... yun nga lang sobrang iksi.

"Akala ko kasi kanina magkasintahan kayo."

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa sa sinabi nung driver.

"Hindi naman mali ang akala mo," halos ibulong ni Haruka ang sinabi.

"Ho?"

"Wala po," biglang hirit ni Michiru at sabay taas naman ng isang kilay ni Haruka.

"Kung hindi ho ako nagkakamali mga dayuhan po kayo."

"Tama ho kayo," sagot ni Michiru.

"Pero nakakapagtaka. Ang galing niyong managalog," sabi ng driver.

"Sabi nga nila when in Rome act as Romans do. Ganun din sa lengguwahe," si Michiru ulit.

Tumawa ang driver. "Siyanga naman."

"Pero aaminin ko mga mukha kayong celebrity."

"Salamat ho. Marami hong nagsasabi nyan."

"Ano ka ba Michiru tigilan mo na nga 'yan," ani ni Haruka sa wikang Hapon.

"Bakit ba? Masaya naman silang kausap ah," sagot naman ni Michiru sa wikang Hapon din. "Bakit nagseselos ka?"

"Hmmpff..."

"Kung ganon mga Hapon pala kayo. Akala ko kasi kanina mga Koreano kayo," hirit pa ng madaldal na driver.

"Ganun po ba?" ngiti ni Michiru.

Napangalumbaba si Haruka sabay tingin sa car window... nangalahati na ang mata.

"Kung di niyo naitatanong etong sasakyan na minamaneho ko ay made in Japan kaya mabilis. Mitsubishi po, made in Japan," pagmamayabang ng driver.

"Nakakatuwa naman kayo, mamang driver," si Michiru uli.

"Ako, di natutuwa," bulong uli ni Haruka. Sinikuan tuloy ni Michiru ang tagiliran ni handsome girl.

"Aray!" napangiwi si Haruka. "Ba't mo ginawa yun?"

"Matuto kang gumalang," Michiru glared.

"Di naman niya naiintindihan hapon no."

"Kahit na. Tsaka ano bang problema mo?"

"Wala."

"Sinungaling. Siguro meron ka no?"

Napakunot ng noo si Haruka at namula. "Wala no!"

"Meron yan," tuloy ang biro ni Michiru. "Hihihi!"

_Gawin daw ba akong laughing stock, _ani ni Haruka sa sarili with a slumped face.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Haay, nako.. traffic na naman," reklamo ng mamang tsuper. " 'langyang MMDA kasi yan oh. May pa-pink pink fence pang nalalaman eh."

"Cool, lang kayo manong," pakalma ni Michiru.

After one hour.

" toot ina yan oh!" bulalas ng driver dahil halos di sila naalis sa kinalulugaran nila kanina.

"Paano naman mga walang disiplina pala 'tong mga tsuper dito," sambit ng Haruka sa wikang Hapon. "Ibalandra daw ba gitna ng kalsada at dun magsakay ng pasahero."

"Haruka," sabay lingon ni Michiru.

"Late na kaya tayo."

"Bakit, tinagusan ka na?"

"Haay naku, Michiru."

"Wag kang mag alala may baon akong sanitary napkins dito."

Namula na sa hiya si Haruka. "Michi!"

Di man maintindihan ng driver pero sa tono ng pananalita ni Haruka eh parang atat na atat na ito. Pagkuway, nakapag overtake si Mr. Taxi driver at pinalipad ang sasakyan 180 kph.

"Sabi ko na sa inyo mabilis to Mitsubishi ito made in Japaaaan!"

"Yan ang gusto ko, manong!" parang batang nag cheer si Haruka.

Napahawak naman sa damit ni Haruka si Michiru. "Manoong! Gusto ko pang mabuhay!"

"Get ready for the ride of your life!"

"WOOHOOOOO!" hiyaw ni Haruka. "Sige, ihataw nyo paaaa!"

"Makukunan ako nito!"

"Bakit Michi, buntis ka ba?" napalingon si Haruka.

"Heh, wish ko lang."

* * *

wakas ng chap 1

... eh.. kung gusto niya pa isa. review kayo. tenks. :D


	2. wag na wag mong sasabihin

_Disclaimer: di ko sila pag-aari. kaya nga fanfic eh. Tsaka I don't own the lyrics of the song "Wag na wag mong sasabihin" by K. N. ito po ay katuwaan lang. (kung tutuusin panahon pa to nung Lovers in Paris.)_

_Akda ni: dilang-anghel_

_Paunang ek-ek: before po ang lahat. Salamat po sa mga review. I really appreciate it. Salamat din po sa matagal na pag-aantay. ang totoo matagal ko na ring dapat ipinost to tinatamad lang akong i–edit kasi._

* * *

**Wag na wag mong sasabihin**

* * *

"Napakagandang istruktura," papuri ni Michiru sa malaking simbahan.

"Kakaiba ito sa mga templo dun sa atin," ani ni Haruka habang nakatitig sa kapita pitagang San Agustin Church.

"Ang tawag dito ay simbahan. Dito nagtitipon tipon ang mga Katoliko pag may misa. Meron din namang ganito sa Japan kaso di sindami ng tao rito."

Napakunot ng noo si Haruka ng mapansing pinagtitinginan na naman sila. "Parang di ko gusto rito."

"Haruka," malambing na tono ni Michiru. "Kaya lang naman sila nakatingin ay dahil kapansin pansin ang kaguwapuhan mo. Halika sakay tayo dun," turo niya sa kalesang nakaparada.

"Wag na," simangot uli ni Haruka.

"Bakit naman?"

"Baka huthutan lang tayo niyan gaya nung sa taxi driver. Ang mahal ng singil."

"Yun lang ba ang inaalala mo?" tanong ni Michiru. "Sige na. Ako naman ang magbabayad."

"Eh, kung mag-amoy kabayo tayo?"

"Amoy amoy ka dyan. Ikaw nga amoy wasabi eh," hirit ni long hair.

"Anong—"

"Sige na."

* * *

"Oy, galit ka ba?"

"Hindi."

"Galit ka eh."

"Hindi nga sabi."

"Sorry na."

"Michiru, nakasakay na tayo. May magagawa pa ba ako?"

"Ako naman ang magbabayad. At saka-" sumandal si Michiru at hinawakan ang pisngi ni Haruka "-wala akong pakialam kahit ano pa ang amoy mo."

Tulo pawis.

­­­.

Matapos ang mahabang ride.

"Thank you po," ani ng mamang kutsero.

"Bakit binigyan mo pa ng tip yon. Sobra sobra na nga yung binayad mo ah."

"Pera ko naman yon."

"Matagal tagal pa tayo dito. Baka maubos agad pera natin."

"Haruka," sabay titig ni Michiru ng nakangiti. "Kung ganyan ka nang ganyan di mo ma-eenjoy ang bakasyon."

"O siya sige na. Hanap ka nang makakainan. Gutom na ako."

"Sige dun tayo." Napansin ni Haruka na kahit maraming Japanese restaurant sa paligid sa Filipino restaurant nakaturo si Michiru.

Napangiwi si Haruka. (aba, nagiging habit na to ah.).

"Haruka" lambing ni Michiru with matching beautiful eyes pa.

* * *

Ewan. Pero imbes na mainis si Haruka lalo siyang napahanga sa pakikitungo ni Michiru sa mga dayuhang ito –este mali pala- sila pala ang dayuhan dito. Iba talaga si Michiru. 

"May idadagdag pa po ba kayo?" tanong ng waiter.

"Haruka may gusto ka pa ba?"

"…"

"Haruka?"

"Ah," biglang nagising si si Haruka. "Ah, eh. Kung ano yung sayo yun na rin sa akin."

Balik sa waiter ang atensyon ni Michiru. "Sige yun na lang din."

"Sige po ma'am. Fifteen to thirty minutes po kayong mag-aantay." Pagkuha ng menu umalis na ang waiter.

Maya-maya isinerve na yung beer.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Haruka "Beer ang inorder mo?"

"Bakit?"

"Wala lang. Kasi akala ko kasi wine o cocktail."

"Wag kang mag-alala masarap ang beer nila dito."

"Ah, ganon ba." Tinitigan ni Haruka ang beer sa mug na nagba-bubbles pa.

Silence in the air. Medyo naging seryoso ang atmosphere. (Maliban sa tunog ng pag-glug-glug ni Haruka sa beer.)

"Tapatin mo ako Haruka," si Michiru ang nauna.

"Hmm?" sabay tingin ni Haruka sa kapareha habang may mug pa sa labi.

Isang prangkang tanong. "Napilitan ka lang bang sumama?"

Binaba ni blonde ang baso at tumingin sa malayo. Tamang tama biglang tinugtugtog ang-

Oh.. huwag na huwag mong sasabihin. Na hindi mo nadama itong pag-ibig kong handang ibigay kahit pa kalayaan mo

Sa mababang boses tinanong pabalik ni Haruka. " (hic) Bakit mo naitanong?"

"Napansin ko lang kasi na-"

Naudlot ang sasabihin ni Michiru nang hawakan ni Haruka ang kamay niya. "Aaminin ko na sa iyo. (hic)"

"Haruka," hinawakan pabalik ni Michiru ang mga kamay niya.

"Michiru… ako ay."

"Ikaw ay…"

Isang mahabang patlang ng katahimikan (maliban sa paghic ni Haruka) na puro titigan. (na naman.)

"Haruka…"

"Michiru… (hic)"

"Sabihin mo na."

"(hic)Ako ay…" humigpit ang hawak niya.

"Sabihin mo na Haruka. Nakikinig ako.

"Tama ka…………….(hic) Meron nga ako."

Humuni ang uwak. (kung meron man.)

Tulo-pawis.

* * *

"Haruka, gising! Wala pang main dish lasing ka na."

May tumiling waitress na malapit sa kanila. "Eeeek! Yung mama may dugo!"

* * *

* * *

Haruka:Walangya ka! Ginawa mo akong kahiya-hiya sa fic na to!

Dilang-anghel: Kayang kayang rumampa sa class.

Haruka: Hoy! Nakikinig ka ba?

Dilang-anghel: Kayang kayang sumisiksik sa bus.

Haruka: GRRRRRRRRR!

Dilang-anghel: Kayang kayang tumabi sa cr-

_/CRASH/_


End file.
